


Elucidation

by ragnarok89



Category: Gate 7
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Existential Crisis, Gen, Internal Conflict, Kindred Spirits, Life Partners, My First Work in This Fandom, No Romance, One Shot, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Their place in the vast universe was in flux at best.





	Elucidation

"Our place is here for now. We must protect it," Hana said, and she meant it.

For her, Tachibana, and Sakura, their place in the vast universe was in flux at best. They were mistaken for both the living and the dead – that was certain. It reverbed when Hana was far from safety, when Tachibana was in the space between monster and man, not when Sakura struggled and turned away from any touch.

In the end they had their obligation; they were duty-bound. The spaces in their minds and dimensions became so tangled, so caught up against each other that the lines they drew became frayed and blurred.

"You're right. This is our home, even with the worlds of both human and enemy colliding. It's all so annoying."

"Be that as it may, we must keep our vow, no matter the cost."

"Yes, that is our prerogative, that is what we're here for." Hana regarded both Tachibana and Sakura, her eyes shining, her true self bleeding through.

She knew that they even meant it too, at least for now.


End file.
